yuyuyufandomcom-20200223-history
Mankai Gauge
This page is about the flower-based indicator, click here for the page of Mankai itself. The Mankai Gauge appears in the form of a flower-shaped pattern on each Hero's uniform. The gauge is filled up every time a Hero deals enough damage, or blocks a strong attack. Once the Mankai Gauge is filled, the Hero may actively use it, or it will be passively activated after a certain amount of time. Though it is stated that the Mankai Gauge is only filled by fighting, towards the end of the series it can be noted that if the will to fight and protect is strong enough, the gauge can be filled almost immediately and be activated. Each hero has a different flower as a indicator to how much energy they have accumulated, usually symbolic towards the kind of character the Hero is. In version four of the Yusha System, the Mankai Gauge was connected to the nature of the Spirit's barrier. The more it's barrier is used, the gauge will deplete itself. The user can use Mankai if it's filled but once they use it it will automatically deplete itself. The Gauge could not be filled again through any means after that. Mankai Gauges Yuki Yuna Yuki's gauge is located on her right fist and is shaped like a pink cherry blossom. Yuna Mankai Gauge 0.png|Yuna's gauge empty. Yuna Mankai Gauge 2.png|Yuna's gauge 2/5 full. Yuna Mankai Gauge 3.png|Yuna's gauge 3/5 full. Yuna Mankai Gauge 5.png|Yuna's gauge full. Inubouzaki Fu Fu's gauge is located on her left thigh and is shaped like a Cinquefoil flower. Fu Mankai Gauge 0.png|Fu's gauge empty. Fu Mankai Gauge 1.png|Fu's gauge 1/5 full. Fu Mankai Gauge 3.png|Fu's gauge 3/5 full. Fu Mankai Gauge 5.png|Fu's gauge full. Inubouzaki Itsuki Itsuki's gauge is located on her back, near her neck and is shaped like Canterbury bell flower. Itsuki Mankai Gauge 0.png|Itsuki's gauge empty. Itsuki Mankai Gauge 1.png|Itsuki's gauge 1/5 full. Itsuki Mankai Gauge 2.png|Itsuki's gauge 2/5 full. Itsuki Mankai Gauge 5.png|Itsuki's gauge full. Togo Mimori / Washio Sumi Togo's gauge is located on her left breast and takes resemblance to a Morning Glory. This is the same for when she was known as Washio Sumi. TogoMankaiGauge5.jpg|Togo's gauge full. Miyoshi Karin Karin's gauge is located on her left shoulder and is shaped like a Laurel flower. Karin Mankai Gauge 0.png|Karin's gauge empty. Karin Mankai Gauge 1.png|Karin's gauge 1/5 full. Karin Mankai Gauge 3.png|Karin's gauge 3/5 full. Karin Mankai Gauge 4.png|Karin's gauge 4/5 full. Karin Mankai Gauge 5.png|Karin's gauge full. Nogi Sonoko Sonoko's gauge is located on her belly and reassembles a lotus. Gallery Yuna gauge full.jpg|Yuna's Mankai Gauge (fully filled) Mimori gauge full.jpg|Mimori's Mankai Gauge (fully filled) Fu gauge full.jpg|Fu's Mankai Gauge (fully filled) Itsuki gauge full.jpg|Itsuki's Mankai Gauge (fully filled) Screen Shot 2017-05-21 at 11.02.47 AM.png|Karin's Mankai Gauge (fully filled) Screen Shot 2017-08-13 at 3.06.16 PM.png|Sonoko's gauge, fully filled. Screen Shot 2017-05-21 at 10.52.46 AM.png|Sonoko and Sumi's gauges, almost full Karin mankai activated.jpg|Karin activating Mankai Fu mankai activated.jpg|Fu activating Mankai Screen Shot 2017-05-21 at 10.56.59 AM.png|Sonoko and Sumi activating Mankai. Trivia * If one looks closely in the opening credits of Yuki Yuna is a Hero (the ending credits of episode 1), each Hero's Mankai Gauge is shown with an amount of it filled. This amount corresponds to the Hero's Mankai Gauge as of the start of that episode. Category:Key Terms Category:Item